marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Asgardians
The Aesir 'or for the stupid among us '''Asgardians '''were a race native to Asgard, and the supreme race of the 9-10 Norse Realms. Each possessing unique supernatural powers, the Asgardians were worshipped as gods by the human following a battle against the Frost Giants on Earth in which the Asgardians protected the humans and stood victorious over the Frost Giants. Norsemen and Germanic tribes used to worship the Asgardians nearly a millennium ago and that is why some of the names differ slightly like Wotan instead of Odin. Even though certain Asgardians are still interested in humanity such as Thor, the Asgardians do not have any more active worshippers or seek to have any. The Asgardians possess superhuman abilities such as super strength and superhuman endurance. An average male god can lift up to 30 tons while an average female goddess can lift up to 25 tons, but there are those that exceed these specifications. The Asgardians are also gifted with extremely long life, but are not immortal. They are also immune to all terrestrial diseases and are highly resistant to conventional forms of injury. Æsir The Æsir gods are more aggresive and warlike than the Vanir, representing the brute strength and raw power of nature. They also believe that the only way for someone to achieve an honored death is to die in battle. Æsir Gods * 'Odin: God of Death / the Dead, Wisdom, Knowledge, The Gallows, Poetry, War/Battle, Sky, Wind, Crafts, Time, Healing, Royalty, Poetry, Frenzy, Divination, Runic Alphabet, Victory and Magic/Sorcery. The All-Father and ruler/king of Asgard. * Thor: God of Thunder, Strength, Storms, Fertility, Lightning, Oak trees, Consecration, Bravery, Hallowing and Fertility; Protector of Mankind, Fortress of Asgard, Son of Odin & Fighter/Slayer of Evil. * Tyr: God of War, Law, Justice, Single Combat, Trial, Heroic Glory, Honor, Courage, Oaths, Soldiers, Authority and Duels. * Baldur: God of Light, Joy, Purity, Peace, Spring, Forgiveness, Prophecy and the summer sun. * Modi: Son of Thor. * Magni: Son of Thor. * Loki: Evil god of Mischief, Evil, Deception, Artifice, Magic, Lies, Trickery and Fire; Father of Lies; The Trickster & Sly One. * Mimir: God of Wisdom and Knowledge. Ambassador for Odin; Guardian of the Well of Knowledge. * Volstagg: * Fandral: * Elliot Randolph: * Skurge: * Bor: * Einherjar ** Einherjar Lieutenant ** Einherjar Guard * Berserker Army ** Berserkers * Buri: * Brunok: * Haldier: * Haldor: * Ullr: God of Glory, Hunting, and Skiing. * Honir: God of Indecision, Avoidance, and Mystery. * Forseti: God of Justice, Judgment and Reconciliation. * Heimdall: The Watchman of the Gods. Guardian of the Bifrost Bridge. The God of Surveillance. * Bragi: God of Music, Wisdom, Eloquence, Poetry and Skaldship. Husband of Idunn. * Hod: God of Winter, and Darkness. * Imir: * Hermóðr: Messenger God and son of Odin. * Vidar: God of Vengence and Silence. * Váli: * Vili: Brother of Odin; God of Intelligence, Motivation and the sense of touch. * Vé: Brother of Odin; God of Countenance (appearance, facial expression), Speech, Hearing, and Sight. * Hjùki: * Lóðurr: * Dellingr: God of Dawn and Dayspring. Husband of Nott. * Ítreksjóð: * Meili: God of Travel * Óðr: * Máni: God of the Moon. * Dagr: God of Day. Son of Nott and Delling. * Aegir: God of Ocean, Storm, Alcohol and Banquet. Husband of Ran. * Nepr: * Andrimnir: * Endill: * Lytir: * Ríg: Asynjur * Frigga: Goddess of Marriage, Fertility, Family, Motherhood, and Hearth; Wife of Odin, keeper of Domestic Arts, and Queen of Asgrad. * Hela: Goddess of Death; Ruler of Hel, Niflheim. * Valkyries ** Brunnhilde: * Sif: Goddess of the Earth, Fertility, War, the Hunt, Harvest, Abundance, Prosperity, Crops and Grain. Known for her beautiful hair. Wife of Thor. * Eir: Goddess of Magical Healing, Medical Skills, and daughter of Frigg and Odin. * Lorelei: * Hilda: * Siegrold: * Nanna: Goddess of Joy and Peace. * Idunn: Goddess of Spring, Eternal Youth and the Keeper of the Apples. * Bil: Goddess of the Moon. * Sága: Goddess of Prophecy and Wisdom. * Fulla: Servant of Frigga * Gefjun: Goddess of Maidens, Ploughing and Daughter of Odin and Frigg. * Sjöfn: Goddess of Love. * Gerðr: * Gná: Goddess of Fullness * Hlín: Servant of Frigga * Ilmr: * Irpa: Goddess of Earth * Lofn: Goddess of Love and Comfort. * Rán: Goddess of the Sea. * Rindr: * Sigyn: * Snotra: Goddess of Wisdom. * Sól: Goddess of the Sun. * Syn: * Þorgerðr Hölgabrúðr: * Thrud * Vár: Goddess of Oaths, Promises, Marriage and Contracts. * Vör: Goddess of Wisdom. * Nott: Goddess of Night. Wife of Delling. * Njörun: * Nine Billow Maidens: ** Himinglæva - That through which one can see the heavens (a reference to the transparency of water). ** Dúfa - The Pitching One. ** Blóðughadda - Bloody-Hair (a reference to red sea foam). ** Hefring (or Hevring) - Riser. ** Uðr (or Unn) - Frothing Wave. ** Hrönn - Welling Wave. ** Bylgja - Billow. ** Dröfn - Foam-Fleck (or "Comber" according to Faulkes). ** Kólga - Cool Wave. Related sites *Gods of Asgard from Blue Bloods Universe Wikia *Norse Gods from Smite Wikia *Norse Gods from Norse World of Rick Riordan Wikia *Norse from Age of Empires Wikia *Norse Gods from Almighty Johnsons Wikia *Norse Gods from God of War Wikia *Norse Gods from Riordan Wikia *Asgardians from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Deities from Unnatural World Wikia *Asgardian from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wikia *Asgardians from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Asgardians from DC Wikia *Norse gods‎ from Official Smite Wiki *Norse Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Aesir from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Superpower Fanon Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia References *''Thor'' Category:Races